Amicitia
by Killian's Lady
Summary: Ten year old Emma Charming had always wanted to explore the woods beyond the castle walls, and after three years of attempts she finally succeeds. It's there that she meets a new friend who doesn't judge her for being royalty. (AU. Captain Swan. Began as a oneshot and spiraled out of control into a 8,304 word monster. Minor language.)


**Do I really need to go through disclaimers?**

**Okay, well, this was originally just going to be a simple one-shot, then it grew into a 8,000 word monster. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma wished she wasn't wearing such a flouncy dress; she couldn't go two feet without the fine silk snagging on some bush or other, causing tiny threads to unravel. Her maid was going to have a fit.

It was a nice spring day, with a cloudless sky and pleasantly warm afternoon sunlight. The sweet melody of the wrens trilled from the surrounding tree tops, heightening the delighted mood the young girl was in. Even the thought of the inevitable lecture from Merila on proper care of princess attire couldn't ruin this day.

Emma hadn't expected that she would succeed on her mission. Throughout her sheltered life, she had tried many times to sneak past the high walls of her parents' castle and into the woods beyond. Everyone had always warned against it, telling her of fearsome beast that roamed the shadows of the forest and men who ate princesses for breakfast. And Emma had believed them, until she was about seven. On learning that those trees were, in fact, patrolled often by guards of the kingdom, and that many woman and men dwelled in small cottages there, she began to yearn for a chance to explore such a place. For the past three years, she had tried many times to escape the confines of those stone walls, and every time failed to do so. The princess was always caught by the guardsmen.

But now the ten year old Emma Charming, only daughter of the Queen Snow White and King David, had finally succeeded!

Attempting to keep her skirt close did not stop it from catching on branches. Having only been allowed previously to roam the tamed gardens, Emma wasn't expecting the thick undergrowth. A child-like curse slipped from her mouth as a small hole was torn in the beautiful green fabric; how was she going to explain her dishelved appearance when she returned? Next time, she would come more prepared. Perhaps she'd borrow one of the more practical smocks of one of the servants.

A rustle in the woods not far away caused her to grab her bow and fumble an arrow onto the flax-woven bowstring. Emma was naïve about the outside world but not stupid. Having grown up with Snow White as her mother, the young princess had been taught since she was little how to handle a bow. She wasn't the most perfect marksman, but was decent enough to hit the majority of her targets from ten meters. So she had brought her ornate yew bow with her goosefletched arrows, in case she needed to defend herself. A stolen kitchen knife had been messily tied around her waist with twine.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when the cause of the noise revealed itself as a squirrel. Emma didn't believe the stories of monsters lurking in the forest, but they still made her cautious in the unfamiliar environment. She returned the arrow to her shoulder quiver, but continued to hold the bow as she continued her adventure, no longer caring about her dress appearance.

"You look lost."

Emma whirled around at the voice. She attempted to notch another arrow, but her fingers slipped through the string.

Leaning against the tree was a boy of about her age, with short black hair and blue eyes. He tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. He wore a simple homespun tunic with black boots, and a thin chain dangled around his neck. _A common boy_, she thought, proud of her analysis. "I'm not lost. And who are _you_?"

The boy's eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh? Which way's north?"

The princess allowed herself a smile of knowing. She looked up for the sun, knowing that it rose in the east and set in the west, but she was aghast to find that it was at the highest point in the sky. Quickly, Emma tried to think of the way she'd come and where the sun had been when she had left, but nothing came to mind. Having been so wrapped up in her wonder of the woods, she hadn't paid any attention to her direction. _How am I going to find my way back?_ Panicking internally, Emma tried not to let it show.

He must have notice her confidence slip away, because he pointed to his left. "'Tis that way. You shouldn't wander the woods unless you know how to navigate."

"I know how to navigate!" She snapped. "What do you want?" Emma was a nice girl, but she hated to appear stupid.

Instead of answering her question, he asked his own. "Are you a noble? You must be, with those clothes."

Emma blinked. She hadn't thought much about what she would say if anyone asked about her identity. Drawing herself up and straightening her back as her mother always taught her, she tried to look down her nose at the boy. "Maybe. Who are you?"

He stuck out his hand. "Killian. That is, Killian Jones. But really, what are you doing around here?"

After hesitating for a moment, she shook it. "I was exploring," she admitted. "I've never been in the woods before."

"Ah, so you are a noble. Which means you're undoubtedly lost." Killian gave her a soft smile. "Lucky for you, I know these woods well enough. I like to wander them while my brother's out."

Emma sat down on a protruding tree root. "I wish I could come here whenever I like." Seeing Killian's questioning look, she added, "I had to sneak out."

"Well, love, I guess it's my duty as a regular here to show you the sights!" The boy proclaimed cheerfully. He grabbed her hand, yanking Emma to her feet. "There's the waterfall, and the caves, and of course the water meadow…"

As they walked, he continued to chat about all the wonderful things the forest had to offer. Emma had always been taught to be careful around strangers, but she found herself inexplicably trusting this boy. Killian seemed her age, maybe a few years older, and didn't treat her with reverence like most other children did. Then again, he didn't know she was the princess.

For the next three hours, Killian dragged her around the forest. The waterfall was breathtaking, making her braided hair and fine clothing damp with mist. And the watermeadow made her feel lazy with the hum of dragonflies and croak of frogs and the warm afternoon sun. The caves looked cool, although Emma didn't think it was a good idea to venture down them in the kind of shoes she was wearing. "Next time, then," Killian had said. "And wear more practical clothing, aye?"

Without thinking, Emma had promised.

It wasn't until the sun was already mid-way down the sky that she realized she needed to return home. She had been gone for hours, but it wasn't unusual back at the castle for her to disappear. There were many a day where she would simply lose herself in the vast grounds and hallways.

Killian lead her through the forest until they reached where Emma had slipped out. It was one of the small wicker gates that stood in the center of the south wall; one of the soldiers, Graham, had always had a soft spot for her, and after much persuasion finally agreed to let her out. "But be back within a few hours. Otherwise your parents will have my head!"

Emma was about to knock, but realized Killian was still there.

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile. "I've never been outside the castle walls before, and you gave me quite an adventure."

"I never thought I'd be friends with a royal," he replied with a wink.

It was then that Emma realized she'd never told him who she was. By now he must have guessed it, since they were standing outside one of the gates to the castle. And yet…he still treated her like he would any other girl.

He began to walk off into the woods, and Emma turned to knock on the gate.

"Wait," Killian said, spinning on his heel. "What was your name?"

She giggled. "Really? There's only one princess."

He shrugged. "I'm not from around here."

Emma blinked. "Emma," she whispered. "My name is Emma."

* * *

In those weeks, Emma had continued to slip out. Graham had grown more grudging but still gave into her pleads. Killian would meet her not far outside the gate, and they would run off into the woods to have adventures. Imaginary battles with terrifying dragons, goblins, and enemy soldiers would be how they spent most of their afternoons. Emma wore more suitable clothing now, usually a simple brown tunic. Sometimes she'd bring her bow and show him her skills.

It wasn't until their fourth meeting than she began asking about him.

"You mentioned you weren't from around here," she had begun. They had been lying on their backs on a grassy hillock, staring up at the clouds and deciphering shapes.

"Aye. You know that brother I mentioned? He's in the navy. Well, not this navy. Do you know of Girithdihar?"

Emma had sat up straight. She'd heard of Girithdihar often; it was one of the kingdoms allied with her parents. "Yes."

"Well," Killian hadn't taken his eyes off the clouds, "My brother's captain of one of their ships, _Jewel of the Realm_. Part of the alliance between the two kingdoms is exchanging ports. They have some of their own ships stationed here, and your family had some over there. They rotate, with different ships taking turns in the foreign port."

"Okay…" Emma had said slowly, propping herself on one elbow towards him. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"My brother's ship is the one from Girithdihar currently stationed here. We'll be here for about two more weeks, then we're heading back and a different ship will take out place."

She'd frowned. "But…that means you're leaving."

Killian shrugged. "Only for a few months. Then we'll be back."

Those two weeks had flashed by, far too quickly for either's liking. Emma enjoyed having a friend who was relaxed around her, never having to worry if her words were proper or if her posture was correct. He, in return, liked how open she was around him. Her naiveté was a refreshing change from the fellow common children who always seemed to be hiding something. While the two kingdoms were allied, most were still uneasy around citizens of Girithdihar, and his accent was a dead give away. But Emma didn't seem to mind that about Killian.

It had been a full year since they had first met. As Killian promised, he returned every three months, and stayed for three whole weeks. Emma had a special calendar that she used to keep track of how long he'd be until his next visit, always looking forward to her new found friend.

In between those months, Emma wasn't entirely bored and certainly wasn't lonely. There were other children from neighboring kingdoms that visited often. There was Thomas, a charming boy a year older than her, who was the son of King Thomas and Queen Ella. And Sarah, the daughter of King Frederick and Queen Abigail. She, though, was four years older, and it could be hard sometimes to be friends with the age gap.

The three of them would play hide and seek in the castle grounds or numerous hallways. Thomas and Sarah would try to test if her lie detector really worked, playing a game called "Truth or Lie" where they would tell two truths and one lie, and Emma would have to guess which was which. And while they were good friends, the princess found herself less open and not as free as she felt around Killian. She could not play imaginary battles, for that was for princes and not princesses.

On his visits, he would always tell her about his adventures at sea with his brother, Liam. Apparently, Liam had convinced the Admiral to allow his brother, ten years younger, to reside on board the _Jewel of the Realm_. Liam didn't want to leave his brother alone during those times he'd be gone at sea for months. And Killian loved the ocean- it was in his blood, as he proudly proclaimed.

Emma never asked about his parents. Obviously, if Killian would be alone when Liam was gone, the parents were out of the picture. She often thought of how lonely that must be, but then again she had never had a sibling to look after her.

Once, the day after her twelfth birthday, they met again for the first time in months. "For you, Emma," he had said, handing her a humble box. Inside was an amethyst bracelet, beautifully carved.

"It used to be my mother's," Killian said softly. "It's been sitting in my brother's cabin for forever. He said I could have it, and then, well, I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful," she breathed, touching the light purple gems reverently. "Thank you."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're welcome. I just thought someone should have it, rather than it collecting dust."

* * *

"Liam's been an insufferable prat- sorry."

"It's okay. Why?"

They were in the caves, talking about his latest voyage over. Emma, now thirteen, fiddled with one of her arrows. She was certain that her parents had long since known about her little trips into the forest, but they hadn't done anything about. Emma believed it was because her parents' history. Her father use to be a shepherd, and her mother was a bandit. Perhaps they weren't surprise she gained their sense of adventure.

Killian shrugged. He was fifteen, and taller than her now. "He's not happy with his…supervisor, I guess you could call him. Liam disagrees with the way he uses his authority."

Emma titled her head. "Why doesn't he say anything to the admiral?"

"Probably because he doesn't want it to seem like he's trying to get the guy's job."

"Is he?" Emma joked.

"Nah, Liam doesn't do well with slinging out orders. A crew, he likes. Thick as thieves, they all are. But a bunch of men he knows nothing about? He'd rather eat his boots."

Emma chuckled. She'd met Liam only once, but it certainly sounded like him. "Well…if you aren't happy with the way things are run, rebel."

Killian looked at her, as if it was an odd thing for her to say. "You think so?"

She nodded. "It's your life. Then can't rule over you if you don't want them to."

They walked a few minutes in silence, emerging from the dark caves into evening sunlight. Emma would have to leave soon, but she still had about a half hour. She bit her lip, contemplating a thought that had been running through her head for the past few months. "Hey…" she said slowly, "Can I, uh, show you something?"

"Sure!" he said cheerfully with a Jones smile.

Taking a deep breath, Emma plucked one of the buds on a nearby honeysuckle bush. "Watch," she whispered. Holding the bud flat on her open hand, she twitched her pinky finger a little. The bud began to open and close, all on its own.

Killian's eyes widened, and he took half a step back. "How'd you do that?" he exclaimed.

She sighed, and sat down on a log with a _humph_. "I don't know," she admitted. "For the past couple of months, I've been able to…do things."

He sat down next to her. "What kind of things?"

Emma leaned in closer to him, looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching. "I think it's magic," she breathed. "I don't know how or why, but it's magic. Yesterday I made the pages of a book flip just by wanting them to. The maid said it was just the breeze, but the window was closed. And a few weeks ago, I lit a candle just by thinking!" Emma finally met her friend's blue eyes.

"And you're scared." _Open book_. The words he had said long ago resurfaced once more. "You're worried that this makes you some sort of freak, or that they'll lock you up." Killian guessed.

She absentmindedly twirled one of her curls around her finger. "After what happened with Regina, I don't think anyone likes the idea of magic."

"Hey…" Killian laid his hand over hers. "It'll be okay. Everyone knows you're a good person, Emma. And Regina was _taught_ magic. It's not your fault if you were born with it. Nobody can say you learned for malicious reasons."

"I hope you're right." Emma still felt uneasy about it all, but it was a little better than before.

He stood up. "I, uh, also have something to tell you." Killian shifted nervously on his feet, silent. Emma looked at him expectantly for a few moments, then rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I'm joining the navy." He blurted out. "Well, I mean, officially joining, not just a brother to a captain, which technically wasn't allowed anyways, but the point is that I'll be sailing for real now that I'm old enough." He babbled, eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh, Killian! That's great!" She jumped up excitedly from her sitting position, grabbing both of his hands. Then she noticed his expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" he said, finally meeting her green eyes. "I won't be around as much. Liam's ship is getting off the station duty for good. We'll be in port less, and I don't know how often or for how long."

Emma's excited smile faltered. "Oh." She let go of his hands. "Well. I'll miss you of course, but it's not like we'll never see each other again." She was unsure how she was feeling about it. Happy for him, as she knew he loved sailing more than anything. But a selfish side of her didn't want to see her best friend go. They already only saw each other every three months.

Killian smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Aye. You'll definitely see me again, love. Can't stay away!"

* * *

The next four years went by slowly for Emma.

Since he left for Girithdihar, Killian had only been able to drop into port six times. Most of them had only been for a week, and one was only for the night. Now she was seventeen, almost of age for her to marry. She still felt young, although as Emma grew older, more and more responsibility was laid upon her. Recently, Snow had a talk with her daughter, explaining that when she became of age, noblemen and princes would come by to court her. Her mother explained that she didn't have to marry anyone if she didn't want to, but that they couldn't discourage any young men who might be after her hand. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, with long blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, and fair skin.

Emma was sitting in her room one morning, reading literature, when a knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she called without looking up from the page.

Her maid, Merila, half-opened the thick wood door. "M'Lady?"

"Yes?" she asked absentmindedly.

"You requested some time ago for me to let you know if the _Jewel of the Realm_ came to port?"

Immediately, Emma was on her feet. "It's here?"

"Yes m'Lady."

Dismissing Merila with a courtesy thank you, Emma changed quickly into her tunic. It had gathered a bit of dust, but remained in excellent shape. She tied a hooded cloak around her neck for protection against the chilly wind, and shouldered on her quiver and bow. Within a few minutes, she was traveling down the secret corridor to the grounds, the cold, still air disturbed by the hurry of her boots. As soon as she made it to the grounds, Emma traveled along the outside edges until she reached the south wicker gate.

Graham must have seen her coming, because she heard him say something gruffly to the other gate guard that sent him away.

"Emma," he greeted. "Been awhile since you went out."

"Felt like going for a stroll," she lied. She'd never told anyone about Killian. "It's lucky you were on guard."

"Damn right," he grunted, looking over his shoulder. "You better go quickly, August will be back. I sent him for one of those coal braziers to keep us warm. 'Tis freezing, after all. He's young and new enough that he thinks he has to take orders from me." As he unbolted the gate, he whispered to her. "I won't be on duty when you get back, so you'll have to find your own way it again."

Emma nodded. It wouldn't be the first time. In the past, she had successfully used her magic to distract the guards, while she also unbolted the gate and let herself in. Graham had no idea how she was getting back in undetected, and she wasn't going to tell him. As soon as she was clear of the castle wall's view, she broke into a sprint, racing to the spot they always met at. It was only an hour until noon, and hopefully he'd be there.

When she arrived at the water meadows, she put down her hood and looked around. A thin layer of ice had frozen over the water, shattered in some places were birds had mistakenly believed it would hold their weight. "Killian?" she called uncertainly.

"Behind you."

Emma spun around, to see him leaning against an oak tree. He had a grin on his face, and was wearing his naval uniform. Her heart leapt. "Killian!" she squealed, throwing herself in his arms. He laughed, and spun her around. "Good to see you, Emma!"

Killian set her down on her feet, but his hands lingered on her waist. "How long has it been? Eight months?" He looked her up and down. "You've grown into a wonderful young lady, if I may say so."

She blushed. "You've grown into a fine sailor," she teased back. It was an old game of theirs. "How long are you here?"

Sitting down on the cold ground, he sighed. "Not long. Only a few days. Liam and I have a special mission."

Emma felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach that he was only there for a short while, but she pushed it back. "Oh?" she asked mischievously. "Why kind of mission?"

"Top secret. Can't tell you," he winked.

"Oh, come on Killian!"

"Alright, alright. The King is sending us to a far off land." Out of his satchel, he drew a sextant. It was intricate. Emma didn't recognize any of the constellations Killian had taught her. "We're to retrieve a plant. It's supposed to have incredible healing powers." Emma's eyes widened.

"It can heal anything?"

"Anything." He said wistfully. "We'd never have to bury another sailor at sea ever again." His eyes lost focus, and his mind seemed to travel elsewhere. Then he seemed to snap back to the present. "We'll only be gone a few days. It shouldn't take long to find this land."

Emma smiled, then yanked him to his feet like Killian had done to her seven years ago. "Come on. We don't have much time. I want you to teach me that sword trick you promised last time! Then when you come back, you can tell me about this land you're going to and I can show you how I've mastered the move."

* * *

It had been three months since Killian had left.

Emma was in the dining hall, sitting on the raised plith from which her family dined. King David sat in the center, with his Queen on his left and his daughter on his right. Decorations festooned the rafters and columns of the grand hall, and foods of every kind graced the tables of every guest. Music played from one corner of the room, send a soft yet cheerful melody resonating through the room. Emma enjoyed watching musicians, and particularly liked watching the cellist draw the heavy bow.

After everyone had finished eating the main course, King David stood. Immediately, all talk and music halted as every pair of eyes rested upon him.

"Thank you all for coming here on this important evening," he announced in a booming voice that carried through the hall. "Before we have the splendid dessert prepared by our outstanding cooks, I wanted to say thank you not only to you, my guests, but to my daughter." David turned to look at Emma, who had gone rigid. She hadn't been expecting this. But she forced herself to relax.

"My daughter has grown into a beautiful, smart, wonderful woman, and my wife and I could not be more proud. On this fine evening, she has become of age. Let us celebrate this momentous event!"

Amid the following applause, the music started up again and the desert was brought out. Emma tried to busy herself with eating small bites of her mousse, but was aware of Prince Thomas's eyes on her. Over the past year, she began to notice her friend looking at her a bit differently. She wasn't sure what he held in his gaze, but it seemed almost as if he were recalculating something.

When the guests spilled into the ballroom, she was only mildly surprised when Thomas asked for a dance. She let him lead, and he spun her around the ballroom floor with the ease of one who had practiced it his entire life. Afterwards, when sitting next to her mother, Snow muttered to her daughter, "Seems Thomas has his eyes set on you."

After most of the guest had left or retired to their quarters, Emma lay in bed. She had long since commanded her candle out, but she couldn't sleep. The day's events kept running through her mind, the comment her mother made, the fact that she was now of age to be married. No doubt a string of men would soon be vying for her hand. For most princesses, the idea of handsome princes running after them would be exciting. And yet Emma found herself…disappointed. The worst part was that she couldn't figure out why.

Her thoughts turned to Killian. Where was he? He said the trip would only be a few days. Normally, between his trips, he would send an occasional letter to let her know how everything was going for him. She cherished every one he had sent, keeping them safely locked away in the bottom of her oak chest. As a princess, she could usually use connections in other kingdoms to find out if they had docked recently at any of their main ports. But three months had since passed with no news.

Emma slept fitfully that night, her dreams unsettled by reminders of her upcoming changes in life and the words of missing friends.

* * *

"The bastards have mostly been picking on these outer ports here."

On walking past the war room on her way to the grounds, Emma's curiosity piqued with the curse. Her father rarely swore, and he sounded particularly angry. Her nosiness getting the better of her, she peeked around the doorway.

King David and King Thomas were standing over the Enchanted Forest map that lay upon the large round table. Prince Thomas stood on the other side. Emma found her heart beat slightly faster at the sight of him, remembering what Snow had said that night five months ago. _Seems Thomas has his eyes set on you._

David had noticed movement in the door way and looked up at his daughter. "Ah, Emma. Don't mind us men, just plotting how best to steal one of Granny's pies."

Emma ignored the joke. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking up to the table. Most royals would discourage princesses from taking an interest in war, but her father didn't seem to mind in the least.

King Thomas and his son gave a polite bow before he spoke. "For the past eight months, some of the kingdoms –including mine- have been having trouble with pirates."

"We haven't seen any in a while," Prince Thomas added. "But lately, our outer port villages have been visited by them. They don't raid, but make the villagers feel uncomfortable, staying at their taverns and…." He trailed off, realizing the subject was not suitable for a princess.

"But they _have_ been taking out naval ships," her father growled. "So far none of ours. Girithdihar and Corthene have been suffering the most. All we know so far is that the ship is called the Jolly Roger."

King Thomas sat down on the table edge. "And that their leader's name is Captain Hook."

Emma felt a shiver run through her body. Girithdihar was being targeted the most- that was the navy Killian was in! She tried not to picture her friend's body floating in the sea, but she felt her heart hammering. "Why is he called that?"

David straightened from where he was hunched over the map, turning to face his daughter fully. "He's a hook fighter. The wear sharp hooks around their necks. The idea is that when fighting, if they get close enough, they snag their opponent's clothing so they can't pull back. It sounds strange but it's effective. There hasn't been a hook fighter around here in ages. In fact, there hasn't been any pirates around here since Blackbeard."

Emma gave a weak smile, now imagining Killian at the mercy of such a cruel person. She gave a small curtsey, before turning to leave.

"Wait, I'll, uh, join you!"

Uneasy sparked inside her as she heard Prince Thomas jog over to join her. But she simply gave him a smile. Out of the corner of her vision, she noticed their fathers exchanging knowing glances.

The strolled the grounds for a few minutes in silence before he finally spoke. "Emma….there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He appeared nervous, tugging on his collar habitually.

Emma knew what was coming. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Thomas had had a whole speech thought out, but apparently his mouth didn't get the message. "Will you marry me?" He blurted out, wringing his hands.

She didn't know what to say at first. A part of her, her rational side, was saying _Yes!_ But another part of her felt like the world would collapse if she accepted. "Thomas," she began uncertainly, "I don't…I don't know…."

He let out a sigh. "It's okay. I expected you'd need time to think it over." He took both of her hands in his. "Emma, take as much time as you need."

* * *

"What is it, sweetie?"

Emma closed the door to her parent's chamber behind her softly, keeping her eyes to the ground. He father was still in the war room, but his mother was sitting in her favorite armchair by the fire reading her book.

She crossed over, sat in the opposite chair, and sighed. Without meeting her mothers eyes, she murmured, "Thomas proposed."

Snow sat up straighter, putting her book down on the side table. She urgently dismissed the maid with a hand, signaling she wished to be alone with her daughter. When the room was finally clear, she took her daughters hand in her own. "And? Did you accept?"

"No." Emma answered flatly. "At least, not yet. I don't know."

"You're not sure this is what you want?" her mother asked softly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me wants to says yes, and part of me says now."

Snow gently used a hand to tilt her daughters head up so their eyes met. "Okay. Well, why does that one part think yes?"

"Well…Thomas is a good man. He's kind, sweet, he knows me well. I'm sure he'd care for me well. He'd respect me. He's easy on the eyes, too, even though that sounds shallow. The marriage would unite our kingdoms."

"And the bad part?" Snow murmured.

"I don't know. I don't love him. At least, not the way a husband and wife should. And I think he feels the same as I do. He sees me as a lovely young lady whom he could learn to love, but right now he believes it is best for his kingdom." Emma let out a shuddering breath. Many marriages among royals was done out of duty more than love. Her, Thomas's, and Sarah's parents had been rare exceptions.

"So you're heart isn't in it." Snow concluded. "Emma, your father and I would never, ever force you to do something you don't want to do. This is a choice only you can make. But my advice, personally, would be to accept. As you said, Thomas is a nice young man who will surely care for you. We can't say the same about a lot of other princes. If you say no, there may not be much choice left. There's the Dark One's son, Baelfire, but I don't think you'd even consider that. And there's Prince William, but he lives so very far away. I'd give it lots of thought."

Emma lay in bed reading late that night, trying to take her mind off the proposal. Snow's advice hadn't helped as much as she was hoping. _If it were me…_ "What would she know?" she muttered angrily to herself, "She's never been in my situation. He and Dad were love at first sight."

For some reason, her mind drifted to Killian. It had been eight months and no news of him. And what with the news of this dreaded Captain Hook, she was beginning to believe the worst had happened to him. The thought made her heart constrict and a pit open in her stomach.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Emma called, puzzled. It was past midnight.

Merila came in. "Oh, good, you're awake. M'lady, I was down in the castle town, fetching water for your bath tomorrow, when a stranger slipped me this." She held out a letter to her. Emma began opening it was Merila went on. "He said to bring this to you. It was all shadowy, I couldn't see his face, but he promised he was a friend of yours."

Carefully, Emma unfolded the note. A little gasp escaped her.

"M'lady?" Merila asked nervously.

Forcing a smile, Emma closed the letter. "It's nothing, Merila. You may go."

* * *

As soon as the sound of her steps down the stairs faded, Emma sprang out of bed. She jumped to her wardrobe, taking off her night gown and slipping on the familiar tunic. It was cold, but she'd never felt warmer. In minutes she was racing down the secret corridor to the grounds.

Killian was alive! He'd only just gotten into port. He was okay. He wanted to see her. He'd used their secret password in his note, so it wasn't a trick. After eight months, she'd finally see him!

Slinking through the gardens, she stopped a few meters from the wicker gate. Graham wasn't on duty. Even if he was, he'd never let her out at night. Instead, Emma closed her eyes and pictured one of the guards in her mind. Then she sent a silent suggestion to him.

She'd only done it once before, and it was a while ago. She always felt guilty about it; it didn't seem right to influence a human to do something. But as she suggested, the guard prodded his mate and lead him off. Emma decided she had about twenty seconds before the guard realized what he was doing. Rushing over, she unbolted the gate, closed it softly, commanded it to bolt again, and raced into the woods.

With every step, she grew more and more excited. Her best friend was alive after all! He must have a good explanation for not being in contact.

Emma finally slowed to a stop, breathing heavily from the run. She looked around eagerly on the watermeadow bank. "Killian?" she called excitedly.

Silence.

And then…"Emma?"

She turned towards his voice, where it was coming from in the trees. Emma had never been in the woods at night, and wasn't use to the darkness. Sensing movement, she craned her neck towards the shadows. "Killian? Is that you?" She took a hesitant step forward.

He emerged from the tree line, moonlight illuminating his figure. "Killian!" She exclaimed, and started running towards him.

But she stopped halfway there.

Gone was his white and blue navy uniform, with its brass buttons and trimmings. It had been replaced with a long and heavy black leather coat, its collar turned up. Leather pants and boots. A red blood vest was buttoned over a black shirt. His hair was shorter, no longer in a ponytail. He had his thumbs hooked on his belt, head cocked to the side.

"What…" Emma whispered, "Where have you been? Why haven't I heard from you? What are you _wearing_?"

Killian ignored her first two questions. He took a few steps closer to her, grinning wolfishly. "And here I was thinking you'd like my little wardrobe change."

Something she had never felt before around her friend began to swallow up her excitement; unease.

Emma looked him up and down. What was wrong with him? "What happened to you?"

Her old friend took another step forward. "Liam's dead," he said flatly. "Killed by the very _medicine_ we were sent to retrieve. The king of Girithdihar is a lying bastard, sending us to collect a deadly poison with no cure. And you know what he wanted to use it for? War. He was going to kill Regina's entire army and commit genocide." He was very close now. "So I took a little advice from you."

Emma felt uncomfortable at his proximity. Killian had never invaded her personal space before, always respecting her boundaries and never pushing her. Yet now, he seemed to be enjoying breaking that unspoken rule. "What advice?" She asked, surprised at how steady her voice was.

He grinned. It was not the charming Jones smile she had always loved, but one that was downright predatory. "If you don't like the way things are run….rebel."

Emma stumbled backwards. "Killian, I was _thirteen_," she choked.

Killian kept advancing closer, causing her to keep stumbling backwards. "And it was wise advice for one so young," he exclaimed. Emma felt her back hit a tree. "So I rebelled. I stole his prize ship. I sunk his trading ships so he'd go backrupt. I took away his precious prince away from him like he took my brother from me!" He snarled.

He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her face. She began noticing things she wish she hadn't. The eyeliner, the scruff, the way his shirt was unbuttoned far too low to be legal, showing his dark chest hair-

Seeing her eyes traveling, he smirked. "Like what you see, lass?"

Emma tore her gaze away and tried to look anywhere at him -she'd always known he was attractive, just never thought about it much, but _hot damn, _she'd never been so attracted to him. And then she saw the curved metal hanging on his neck.

"You?" she choked. "You're Captain Hook?"

"Aye." For a moment, she could have sworn she saw regret flash in his eyes. Then it was gone.

Everything about him was different –his clothes had changed, his voice had a different tone, his accent had deepened- but his eyes, no, his eyes were the same. That same clear blue. It reflected how she remember him- optimistic, cheerful, bright. But now that reflection was broken, leaving a dark, cold, shattered man. And in that moment, Emma realized that it was all a façade. The Killian she knew was gone, replaced by a broken man masked by Captain Hook.

At the same moment, his walls seemed to crumble. "Emma…" he said softly, like he was handling something fragile. "Emma, I've missed you."

The princess felt a mix of emotions in her. She wasn't sure how she felt, knowing that her one-time friend had turned pirate, and was now looking at her with such tenderness. Killian leaned in closer, until his forehead rested against Emma's and their noses brushed. Her mind was spinning out of control. Did he have feelings for her? For how long? Did she feel something for him? Or had she for a long time, and she was only just now realizing it? His hands came up to rest on her jaw, his touch gentle and so unlike the harsh words he had been shouting a minute ago.

As Killian brushed his lips over hers, she snapped back to reality. Roughly, she shoved him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she cried. "You go missing for eight months, and show up again as a pirate, a _murderer_, completely changed, and you expect me to just run into your arms?" She tried not to think about how he had just tried to kiss her. "What did you expect to achieve by coming here?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes. "I was hoping that after all this time, you felt as I did."

Emma let out a hysterical laugh. "You're crazy, you know that? Do you think I could ever love pirate? I'm surprised you didn't just kidnap me!"

Killian shook his head. "I'm still a gentleman."

"Just go away," she whispered. "Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with the likes of you. You're no better than your father."

Emma knew that was cruel. Over the years, she had heard of a Blackbeard the pirate. He was dead now, but in his day he had been a lowly scumbag. Ever since she saw an old wanted poster with a profile sketch, she thought he looked familiar. And Killian had once told her that his father had sailed off into the night. That the sea was in his and his brother's blood. She'd long since suspected that his father and Blackbeard were one and the same person. And judging by the way he stiffened, she was right.

"You don't mean that," she heard him croak.

"Just get out of here," Emma hissed.

He hesitated for a minute. Then Killian Jones, the famous Captain Hook, gave a small bow. "As you wish," he murmured, before turning around and quietly walking out of sight into the dark woods.

Emma, now alone, collapsed to the ground, hugging herself with her arms as a sob shook her body.

* * *

It had been a month since she'd seen him.

On the days that followed, she had been quiet and reserved, keeping to her bed chamber for most of the day. Her parents assumed it was because of the proposal, but she had quietly told Thomas that she could not marry him.

Perhaps it was stupid of her. But ever since Killian, her heart had never stopped aching. Emma told herself it was because she had lost a friend, but deep down she knew it was because she had lost something more.

* * *

The castle rumbled, causing mortar to crack and dust to rain down upon the inhabitants. A harsh laughter thundered above the screams of people, cackling madly about victory. The entire structure felt like an earthquake had struck it, and Emma heard what she thought was the collapsing of the North Wing Tower.

Regina, bent on revenge, had attacked her family's home. She was bringing the castle to the ground.

And Emma was trapped.

One of the heavy timber ceiling beams had fallen right across the door out of her bed chamber. The windows were much too small to climb through, and her secret corridor had already collapsed inwards. She had already screamed herself hoarse for help, but it only mingled with the cries of the dying. Emma had seen from her window that her parents had gotten out in time, along with most of the staff and guard, but not everyone had made it. Some were trapped beneath piles of rubble. Snow and David were forced to watch, helpless, as their home crumbled before their eyes.

When David had first noticed that Emma was missing, he had to be dragged back by the dwarves. There was no way to get inside, since the main doors were already buried.

Emma had huddled in a corner, the most stable part of her room, and closed her eyes. "Help," she croaked one last time to no avail. The princess closed her eyes, finally accepting that there was nothing she could do.

"Emma!"

Her eyes snapped open.

Was that-?

No. It couldn't be.

It'd been a year. There was no way.

"_Emma!"_

It _was_ him! Coughing in the dust, Emma made her way to the door. "Killian?" she wheezed.

"Emma, I'm coming. Stand back!"

There was a mighty _crunch_ as the heavy door ripped off its hinges. Covered in dust, breathing heavily, stood the pirate himself. As their eyes met, hope surged through her. He had come back. "Come on!" he shouted over the din. A distant crash sounded behind Emma- probably the roof sliding off the tower.

She made her way over to him, and tried to squeeze through the gap between the beam and the opening where the door had formerly stood. "I can't," she cried, "It's too narrow! Just leave me. I don't want you to get buried too."

Killian set himself under the beam, aligning it with his back. "Never gonna happen, lass." He began straining, using all the strength he had. Maybe it was because the one woman he loved was stuck in the other room, the only person left in his world. But somehow, someway, he managed to shift the beam a few inches.

Just enough for her to slip through.

As soon as she was through, Killian let the beam slip and ducked into the staircase. "Go!" he shouted, taking Emma's hand in his and leading her down the stairs. The steps were missing in more than a few places, and holes were opening in the walls, yet they managed to make it to the ground floor. Killian dragged her through a narrow gap and out into the evening light. Mere seconds afterwards, the entire tower with Emma's chamber crashed to the ground.

Panting and not quite sure how the hell she was still alive, Emma looked around in a daze. In the distance on the other side of the grounds, she saw figures running towards them. But her only focus was the man who still held her hand.

"You came back for me," she whispered. It was not a question, but a statement.

"Does that surprise you?" His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. He leaned forward a fraction.

"No."

Their lips crashed together, and his hand rose to her hair. Her hands grasped the lapels of his coat, pulling him even closer until there was no space left between their bodies. His tongue begged entrance, and she gave it, a moan escaping her mouth. Emma felt like she was on fire, passion and hope and long-lived love coursing through her veins and sending her nerves ablaze. How could she have been so _blind_ before, that it was him, it was _always him_.

When they finally parted, he didn't pull away. Instead, Killian rested his forehead against hers like he had done on that day a year ago. "There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you."

Emma smiled. "Good."

* * *

**Yay. **

**The ending didn't turn out like I wanted, but at this point I had been writing for four hours and I was pretty tired. I just wanted to hurry up and finish so my muse would leave me alone.**

**This was my first ever CS fanfic. I personally feel like everyone was out-of-character and that the plot was all over the place, but like I said, I just needed to get it out of my head. **

**Reviews would be very, very nice, since I still have to write my fanfic for my tumblr CS Secret Shipmate and any advice on my writing is appreciated.**


End file.
